<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight of The Fallen by Elara_Rue_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098543">Flight of The Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elara_Rue_J/pseuds/Elara_Rue_J'>Elara_Rue_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elara_Rue_J/pseuds/Elara_Rue_J</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the distance, a girl is being beaten,</p><p>Streets away, there's a crash no survivors.</p><p>In a hospital room, a new baby, </p><p>but born to a young teen.</p><p>Run.</p><p> </p><p>NEWS HEADLINE: Man shot and killed!</p><p>Who was he? </p><p>Doesn't matter.</p><p>Boom.</p><p> </p><p>Eager children race through hallways,</p><p>Later on, just as eager to escape,</p><p>Hold your breath.</p><p>Never-mind breathe and breathe again,</p><p>It could be your last.</p><p> </p><p>BREAKING NEWS: Shots fired at an elementary school.</p><p>Goodbye children.</p><p>Cry.</p><p> </p><p>Miles away, Daddy went to work, didn't come home.</p><p>Breathe short breaths.</p><p>States over, mom OD'd,</p><p>who'll pay the bills now?</p><p> </p><p>Different state, HEADLINE: </p><p>"College student raped."</p><p>'Poor girl' someone says, It was a boy.</p><p>Don't Remember.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop crying," says father, "be a man."</p><p>The boy is only 7.</p><p>Breathe.</p><p>Years later, He "has behavioral issues."</p><p>says the counselor who gets paid by the head.</p><p>Jail.</p><p> </p><p>Heads turn in a classroom full of teens,</p><p>Snickers and sick looks are passed.</p><p>She's 'Just a slut' they say,</p><p>It's not her fault her father is,</p><p>"Sexually Persuaded",</p><p>It's not her fault she's pregnant.</p><p>Stay Strong.</p><p> </p><p>Today is the anniversary of a teacher's death,</p><p>She's praised and mourned</p><p>but no one remembers how she bullied kids.</p><p>Lie.</p><p> </p><p>Immigrants, walk, run and escape from horrors unknown,</p><p>Only to face horrors almost as bad.</p><p>They reach the 'Golden Land' of opportunity,</p><p>Only to realize it's the "Bronze Land" of opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>This poem was based on the Poem "One Today" by Richard Blanco. Please realize that it was a class assignment I chose to upload, so all similarities to "One Today are there for a reason. Thank you readers!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Difference Between You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You get up,</p><p>You pull on your clothes,</p><p>You brush your teeth,</p><p>You do your hair,</p><p>You walk to the bus stop-</p><p>and ride the bus.</p><p> </p><p>You go to school,</p><p>You take notes,</p><p>You eat lunch,</p><p>You take more notes-</p><p>and you pass your quizzes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I get up,</p><p>I pull on my clothes,</p><p>I brush my teeth,</p><p>I do my hair,</p><p>I walk to the bus stop-</p><p>and ride the bus.</p><p> </p><p>I go to school,</p><p>I take notes,</p><p>I eat lunch,</p><p>I take more notes-</p><p>And I pass my quizzes.</p><p> </p><p>But no one knows,</p><p>I throw up anything I eat at lunch,</p><p>I go home to arguing,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But I don't know,</p><p>You can't afford lunch,</p><p>Your parents divorced,</p><p>Your mom's a raging alcoholic,</p><p>and you've been molested-</p><p>Twice.</p><p> </p><p>We don't know these things about each other,</p><p>But we look at each other,</p><p>Up and down; side to side,</p><p>Judge each other's character,</p><p>Based on looks,</p><p>and what's on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>But if someone were to compare us, </p><p>Do you think they could see,</p><p>Would they know that,</p><p>We both are depressed,</p><p>We both lost our best friends-</p><p>To suicide.</p><p> </p><p>We both loved once,</p><p>But we forgot.</p><p>We've been bullied and the bully,</p><p>and we've both hurt ourselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But if someone were to compare us,</p><p>Do you think they could see,</p><p>Do you think they would know,</p><p>The Difference Between You and I?</p><p> </p><p>ORIGINAL: This is an original poem by myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake at 5:00, A.M. of course,</p>
<p>To go to school and to socialize,</p>
<p>I return home at 3:05, on the dot.</p>
<p>Of course, that's not always the case.</p>
<p>I do my homework, look after my siblings</p>
<p>and make dinner.</p>
<p>You don't see me often,</p>
<p>not that I want you to.</p>
<p>I know I'm not perfect,</p>
<p>I know I make mistakes.</p>
<p>I know I have emotions,</p>
<p>I just choose to not use them,</p>
<p>cause they're ammunition.</p>
<p>It hurts when you accuse me,</p>
<p>Of doing something I know I didn't do.</p>
<p>But none of that matters because you know best.</p>
<p>You say I broke trust,</p>
<p>You say I should just die already,</p>
<p>You say I the reason your life fell apart,</p>
<p>well, actually you don't,</p>
<p>But your actions do.</p>
<p>I'm sorry I am not perfect,</p>
<p>I'm sorry I make mistakes so often.</p>
<p>But yelling at me doesn't help,</p>
<p>Calling me names doesn't help,</p>
<p>Hitting me doesn't help,</p>
<p>Starving me doesn't help.</p>
<p>I stopped asking for things,</p>
<p>when I realized you would make me pay you back,</p>
<p>when I was in middle school.</p>
<p>Cause when I was in middle school,</p>
<p>You yelled at me for not being like everyone else,</p>
<p>You yell at me know for not socializing,</p>
<p>You yell at me for not being normal,</p>
<p>But then you say jokingly 'What's even is NORMAl'?</p>
<p>And under the surface, I know what that means.</p>
<p>It means I am so different from other kids,</p>
<p>that you've had to change the household meaning of " NORMAl".</p>
<p>Honestly, I appreciate the effort, but it is founded on mal-intentions.</p>
<p>I've almost figured you out, but probably not.</p>
<p>The thing is though, you haven't even scratched my surface.</p>
<p>Your yelling does you no good,</p>
<p>Your punches are getting weak,</p>
<p>You are losing your fight,</p>
<p>you waste your energy on me,</p>
<p>and I don't care.</p>
<p>I've put up with you nine months shorter than you've put up with me.</p>
<p>we are tired of each other.</p>
<p>When I say, I am ready to go, do not hesitate to kick me out.</p>
<p>I know you're itching to.</p>
<p>So just hold on and save your energy,</p>
<p>I know you've given up,</p>
<p>but if you start again, </p>
<p>there's no telling what i'll do,</p>
<p>'Cause my silence, came with a cost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ORIGINAL: This is an original poem by Myself, not a class assignment. There are multiple things in the poem I have set up, for instance, the irregular tenses. ONLY if you want, leave a comment about why I might have done this. Also, one more thing, Take a guess on who this is addressed to, there is one hint, I think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wake up. Good morning monsters!</p><p>What are we doing today?</p><p>Are we overthinking, </p><p>or underthinking?</p><p> </p><p>Are we going to smile our pain away,</p><p>or will we finally break?</p><p>Please let me know so that we'll be ready</p><p> </p><p>Hello monsters, What will we be eating?</p><p>Will it be enough, will it be good?</p><p>Will we eat it all,</p><p>only to throw it up later?</p><p> </p><p>Hey monsters, we need to talk.</p><p>I met someone who can help us,</p><p>will that be alright?</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye monsters! I see you've retired!</p><p>I hope you have fun without me!</p><p>You don't need me anymore, and that is great!</p><p>See, my friend helped us both!</p><p> </p><p>Now that my monsters are gone,</p><p>I can be free,</p><p>see my monsters we're holding me back.</p><p> </p><p>As if it were magic, it is still hard to believe,</p><p>that my monsters are gone.</p><p>It is no illusion, I am finally free...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This poem was based on the Poem "Monsters in my stomach" by Poetri. They are not the same though the 'monsters' were a huge part of the assignment. I originally named it "Central Station" because that's where the monsters are. ONLY if you want to, please comment where you think the Central Station is! Thank you readers!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>